Le reality show
by celsea
Summary: une meuf part a LA pr ses etudes et elle rencontre l'amour en la personne d'un acteur de Friends. pleez read and review. thanx cécile
1. situation initiale

Le nouveau fic à propos de la vie des acteurs de Friends. Sensationelle enfin un script sur la vraie vie des acteurs de Friends, du jamais vu !!! Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
LE REALITY SHOW  
  
  
  
Sarah, une jeune française étudiante en cinéma audiovisuel, faisait la queue devant les portes du plateau n° 24 des Warner Brothers Studios dans le quartier de Burbank. Elle venait à peine d'arriver à Los Angeles pour commencer ses études. La jeune femme paraissait nerveuse, elle était très impatiente de pouvoir enfin assister au tournage de sa série favorite : Friends ! Mais elle n'était pourtant pas certaine que les billets qu'elle serrait très fort dans sa main, devenue moite, puissent lui faire franchir les portes du paradis. En effet, on lui avait fait remarquer que l'obtention des billets pour le tournage de Friends était une chose mais que seulement la moitié des personnes rassemblées devant le plateau de tournage auraient l'opportunité d'en profiter. Sarah était arrivée très tôt dans la matinée pour être bien placée dans la file d'attente ; 8 heures debout sans rien faire commençaient assurément à lui peser dans les jambes mais également sur le moral. Elle finissait par penser qu'elle n'arriverait jamais au bout de ce vendredi 11 avril. Après avoir décroché son bac, elle avait cherché une université américaine pendant des mois avant d'en trouver une près d'hollywood. L'endroit idéal pour des études de cinéma. Depuis qu'elle avait regardé la série Friends, elle rêvait de s'installer aux Etats-unis pour suivre la même carrière que les acteurs de la sitcom. Le rêve allait bientôt commencer pour elle. Et à ce moment précis, elle attendait pour voir apparaître ses idoles en personne. Finalement les portes du studio s'ouvrirent ; la française réussit à pénétrer dans l'univers de Friends. Elle s'assit sur le siège le plus près des acteurs, pour être sure de voir tous leurs traits et expressions. Le siège était comfortable et elle put enfin reposer ses jambes meurtries par la fatigue. Le chauffeur de salle attendit que celle-ci soit comble pour commencer l'animation. Les rideaux, d'un rouge vif, étaient tirés ; de cette manière personne ne pouvait observer les décors. L'homme chargé de mettre de l'ambiance dans la pièce débuta en posant des questions sur la série, ses créateurs, les acteurs, etc. Sarah réussit tout de suite à se sentir à l'aise et à s'amuser. Elle était si impatiente de voir les acteurs, surtout Matthew Perry, dont elle suivait toute la vie. Au bout d'une très courte demi-heure, le rideau, dernier rempart au rêve de Sarah, se décida enfin à se lever. Dès lors, les décors pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Il y en avait 3 : l'appartement de Monica et Chandler, le Central Perk et l'appartement de Joey. Derrière ces 3 décors se trouvait l'arrière du Central Perk ainsi qu'un autre décor qui était invisible de la salle. Sarah avait une petite télé sur le coté gauche de son siège, qui, une fois allumée, laissait entrevoir le 5ème décor. Après quelques minutes Jennifer Aniston fit son apparition sur scène, elle semblait énergique. La jeune femme se présenta à son public à l'aide d'un micro. Puis Courteney Cox Arquette, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry et David Schwimmer arrivèrent chacun leur tour. Ils paraissaient tous joyeux et sympathiques. Exactement comme les imaginaient Sarah. Celle-ci posa plus longuement son regard sur Matthew Perry, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement adorable. Elle eut l'impression qu'il l'observait lui aussi et quand elle croisa son regard un frisson la parcourut. Quelques instants plus tard, le tournage commença. Les acteurs jouaient merveilleusement bien et avaient l'air de s'amuser autant que le public. Les crises de fou rires affluaient, ce qui retardait de plus en plus le tournage. Sarah, elle, demeurait aux anges. C'était la 1ère fois qu'elle assistait à un tournage et elle allait en garder un souvenir inoubliable. Pour le tournage de la prochaine scène, il fallait des figurants ; Sarah s 'empressa de lever la main car elle souhaitait faire partie des figurants pour être encore plus près des acteurs. Elle eut la chance d'être sélectionnée et put monter sur scène. De là où elle était placée à présent, l'environnement paraissait bien plus impressionnant, il y avait un monde fou dans les gradins et un brouhaha s'était installé pendant que les figurant recevaient leurs rôles. Sarah put même toucher du bout de ses doigts menus le velour démodé du canapé, devenu mythique, où les personnages de Friends s'étaient souvent assis. Le rôle qu'on lui attribua n'était pas des plus importants mais elle s'en fichait : elle devait tout simplement s'asseoir sur un tabouret près du comptoir du Central Perk et regarder Chandler d'un air admiratif après ce qu'il dirait à propos de Monica. Grâce à ce rôle, elle aurait l'occasion de mater Matthew Perry sans en avoir l'air et tout le monde trouverait ça normal, c'était une situation particulièrement plaisante pour elle. Les caméras se mirent en place, ainsi que les lumières et les preneurs de son. Le stress montait chez Sarah, tout paraissait irréel, elle se sentait divaguer et nager dans un océan lointain et paisible, peut-être était-ce simplement un océan de bonheur ? Où était-ce l'effet que lui faisait le fait d'être sous les projecteurs ? Le metteur en scène cria : ACTION ! et la scène commença. Quand la grande scène de Sarah arriva, elle se concentra et fit de son mieux pour paraître admirative. Son regard croisa celui de Matthew Perry pour la 2ème fois, mais cette fois elle était sûre qu'il la regardait et ça la rendait heureuse. La scène fut tout de suite réussie alors le réalisateur cria : COUPE ! Avant d'aller rejoindre son siège Sarah plongea son regard dans celui de Matthew, c'était comme si le courant passait déjà entre eux. Au moment où elle allait décrocher son regard, l'acteur lui fit un clin d'?il discret et lui sourit. Elle sourit elle aussi et retourna à sa place pour regarder la fin du tournage. Elle avait cette bizarre impression que Matthew l'appréciait et cela alors qu'ils ne s'étaient échangés que des regards et pas de paroles. Elle décida qu'elle irait lui parler quand il aurait fini son travail.  
  
A. SUIVRE.  
  
TO.  
  
BE.  
  
CONTINUED.  
  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu chers lecteurs. En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire. J'ai décidé que pour une fois je ferai un fanfic en épisode comme ça on a moins à écrire d'un coup. La suite le plus tôt possible mais si c'est long vous m'en verrez navrée j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. De toute façon je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs, en un sens tant mieux.  
  
Merci.  
  
Cécile (celsea) 


	2. 1ere paroles entre Matthew et Sarah

BONJOUR !!!  
  
Me revoilà chers lecteurs. Ici c'est les vacances et c'est cool. Mais c'est l'hiver bientôt, je n'aime pas quand il fait froid, écrire ça gèle les doigts en hiver c'est pour ça que je préfère écrire quand il fait chaud, c'est moins dangereux pour la santé !! Voilà le chapitre 2 de mon épisode : le reality show.  
  
  
  
Suite du chapitre précédent : « Elle décida qu'elle irait lui parler quand il aurait fini son travail. » Après plusieurs heures de tournage, l'épisode fut achevé. Les spectateurs applaudirent de bon c?ur et les acteurs saluèrent leur public comme il se doit. Les projecteurs s'éteignirent et l'effervescence qui pesait sur le plateau de tournage se dissipa peu à peu. Il ne restait plus que les acteurs et les réalisateurs sur scène. Dans les gradins, la foule était encore très compacte mais une partie du public se dirigeait lentement vers la porte de sortie. L'autre partie, plus acharnée à la sitcom, se précipitait vers la scène avec l'espoir d'échanger quelques mots avec leurs héros ou tout simplement d'obtenir un autographe qu'ils pourraient exhiber à qui voudra le voir pour se vanter. Sarah, prit la direction de la scène, elle était déterminée à bavarder autant que possible avec Matthew Perry. Le c?ur de la jeune française battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient et elle eut une bouffée de chaleur. Elle s'étonna de tant de stress mais s'approcha de sa cible. Matthew Perry la vit et lui fit un signe de tête, Sarah fut heureuse que son idole se souvienne si rapidement d'elle. Une fois au pied de la scène, Sarah leva la tête et appela doucement mais distinctement le jeune acteur. Il avança dans sa direction et s'accroupit en face d'elle de façon à ce qu'ils soient à hauteur égale. Elle engagea la conversation : -Bonjour, Mr Perry, il faut que vous sachiez que j'admire votre travail et j'ai adoré monter sur scène tout à l'heure et jouer avec vous. -Bonjour, mademoiselle. Merci pour vos compliments, j'apprécie, surtout venant d'une jeune femme comme vous ! Vous ne semblez pas être d'ici, d'où venez-vous ? Sarah n'en revenait pas, Matthew Perry lui faisait du charme elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait arriver. Bien sûr, elle l'avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous mais de là à ce que cela devienne réel, elle était stupéfaite. -Effectivement, je ne suis pas américaine. Vous l'aurez sûrement reconnu à mon accent, je suis française. Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes de passage à Los Angeles ou vous avez l'intention de vous installer ? J'espère rester le plus longtemps possible, je suis ici pour étudier le cinéma. Je pensais par ailleurs que peut-être quelqu'un comme vous pourrait m'aider dans mes études, et à me sentir à l'aise dans cette ville que je connais à peine. Vous pensez que je suis assez qualifié pour vous aider, il hocha la tête, alors je serai ravi de vous donner un coup de main. Vous aimeriez peut-être que je vous fasse visiter Los Angeles by night demain ? Si je vous invitais au restaurant accepteriez-vous ? J'adorerai dîner au restaurant avec vous, j'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation. D'accord. Alors disons demain 20.00 devant le studio de Friends, si vous ne connaissez pas L.A je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez, autant se rencontrer dans un endroit où vous vous retrouverez. En effet. J'y serai, à demain alors. A demain. Matthew Perry alla rejoindre ses collègues de travail, le sourire aux lèvres. Sarah sortit du studio, impressionnée. Il faisait nuit à Los Angeles, elle pensa un instant à la France qu'elle avait quittée il y a moins d'une semaine et se dit que dans son pays natal il faisait sans doute déjà jour. Elle dégaina son téléphone cellulaire et appela un taxi. Celui-ci arriva très rapidement et durant le trajet elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son rendez-vous avec Matthew Perry. La soirée de demain s'annonçait déjà haute en émotions. Elle pénétra dans sa provisoire chambre d'hôtel et s'endormit, fatiguée par tant de changements dans sa vie. A. SUIVRE.  
  
TO.  
  
BE. CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, la soirée inoubliable de Sarah et Matthew Perry.  
  
Laissez une review s'il vous plaît.  
  
Merci  
  
Cécile (celsea) 


End file.
